


New Year's kiss

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Loft, Derek's party is not a party although it is, F/M, Fluff, Jackson is an asshole, M/M, Minor Aiden/Lydia Martin, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Braeden/Derek Hale, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Party, New Years, Party, Stiles-centric, Underage Drinking, don't judge me: cherry liquer and sprite is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: Stiles wants to start the new year with something nice. And Derek's party might be the perfect place to find someone for a New Year's kiss at midnight.





	New Year's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 31 - New Year's Eve

“Scott! Scott! I need your help.”  Stiles was completely out of breath when he finally entered his best friend’s room after almost running the entire way towards his house and up the stairs to Scott’s room.

“Whoa! Calm down, Stiles. What happened?” Scott asked with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Stiles was still breathing heavily when he sank down onto Scott’s bed, shaking his head quickly. “No. Nothing … nothing happened.”

It took a moment for him to catch his breath again but as soon as he did, he started to speak again. “You need to help me find someone to kiss tonight. You know, New Year’s kiss.”

“Really, Stiles?” Scott almost rolled his eyes at that. “New Year’s kisses are such clichés. Who needs them?”

“You can say that. I mean you have Allison! You don’t need to worry about whom you are going to kiss tonight. But I’m single and if I can’t start the new year with a partner by my side then I at least deserve to have a nice kiss at midnight.” Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest.

This time Scott did roll his eyes. “Fine. Fine. Whatever you say. You deserve a nice kiss at midnight.”

“Exactly.” Stiles grinned. “And you are going to help me find someone, right?”

“Absolutely not.”

Stiles glared at him. “What? Why not?”

“If you want to kiss someone tonight, you will have to find them yourself, Stiles.”

“Fine. I’ll just ask Lydia.”

Scott raised his eyebrows. “Aiden is going to kill you then.”

Stiles groaned. Right. All those stupid couples and he was still single. Why was it so hard to find someone, if only for one New Year’s kiss?

“Let’s get to the party first and then you’ll see if you even want to kiss anyone.” Scott suggested, and Stiles didn’t feel like he had any other option than to just agree with that.

 

 

“It’s not a party.” Derek complained with a groan.

“Derek, if you invite a bunch of people to your loft for New Years and there is music and drinks, then it definitely is a party.” Stiles said, shaking his head a little at the stubborn werewolf.

“It wasn’t even my idea.”

“Doesn’t matter. It’s still a party.” Stiles gave him an annoyed glance. “Now back to my question. Who else is going to come?”

Derek glanced around for a moment to see who was already there. “I’m not sure. Everyone just invited everyone.” He said. “Lydia and Aiden should be here soon. Allison. Isaac too. He went to get some more drinks, but he should be back soon.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know who else.”

Stiles just nodded thoughtfully. “Alright. Great. I have another question though.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “Of course you do.”

Stiles ignored Derek’s comment and went straight on to asking his question. “Do you have a New Year’s kiss already?”

Derek raised his eyebrows in confusion and Stiles wasn’t sure if he was confused because of the question or because Stiles had more or less implied that he maybe would want to kiss Derek.

“A what?” Derek still looked confused, but Stiles didn’t get the chance to explain anything, because the next moment a pair of arms wrapped around Derek and Braeden glanced over his shoulder.

“Sorry, Stiles, but he already has someone to kiss.” She said with a grin and placed a quick kiss on Derek’s cheek.

“I do?” Derek asked, grinning and turning around in her arms just to wrap his own arms around her and with that his attention was gone anyways.

 

Stiles just rolled his eyes at them. Fine, Derek and Braeden also had someone to kiss at midnight already. He looked around and spotted Isaac, Jackson and Boyd at the other side of the room. With a confident smile he walked over to the group.

“Hey, guys.” Stiles grinned when they all looked up at him.

“How are you doing?” He asked, not really expecting an answer before he turned to Isaac. “Hey, Isaac. I have a question.”

Isaac raised his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Do you have a New Year’s kiss already?”

“Didn’t you just ask Derek the exact same thing?” Jackson asked with a huff.

“I did.” Stiles glanced at Jackson and shrugged. “Derek already has someone.”

“So, you are just going to ask everyone until you find someone to kiss? Not weird at all.” Jackson gave Stiles a contemptible glance, which Stiles just ignored before turning back to look at Isaac. “So? Do you?”

Isaac glanced through the room. “I actually do. Just don’t tell Derek. I didn’t plan on getting my throat sliced in the last minutes of the year.” He said and Stiles followed Isaac’s eyes, to find him looking at Cora Hale at the other side of the room.

“Oh, Isaac. It was so nice to have met you but the first thing that will happen in the new year is Derek murdering you.” Stiles chuckled but gave Isaac a quick, comforting pat on the shoulder.

“Fine.” Stiles continued and now turned towards Boyd. “Boyd. What about you? Want to be my New Year’s kiss?” He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“No offence, but no thank you.” The other said, shaking his head and a second later disappeared.

Stiles just huffed. Great. No Derek, no Isaac, no Lydia, no Boyd, no Cora. He was slowly running out of options.

“Yeah, I’m also definitely not going to kiss you.” Jackson suddenly said, pulling Stiles from his thoughts.

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head very slowly. “Even if you and I were the only people on the planet I wouldn’t kiss you, Jackson. You are not even my type.”

Jackson just grinned, obviously unimpressed. “Right, tell yourself that. I’m everyone’s type.”

“See, because of things like that I would never ever kiss you.” Stiles shook his head again before leaving Jackson and Isaac alone again.

He needed a drink now. Preferably with lots of alcohol.

Stiles went to mix himself a drink in the kitchen, where Derek had build something like a little bar with all the different beverages on the kitchen isle. He poured some cherry liqueur into his plastic cup and filled it up with Sprite. Stiles took a small sip and smiled, just as sweet and alcoholic as he needed it right now.

 

“Hey, Peter.” Stiles let himself sink into the couch next to the older wolf. “You look like you are bored. Are you bored? I mean I get that parties like that are probably not your thing.”

“Why wouldn’t they?” Peter asked, tilting his head to look at Stiles.

“You can’t drink.”

Peter just chuckled. “Well, that’s definitely not a big deal for me. But you look like you had more than enough already.”

“What? Really?” Stiles eyes widened a little. “I didn’t even have that much. This is only my fourth drink.” He told Peter, raising the little plastic cup at him. “If parties are your thing, then why are you sitting here all on your own?”

“I’m just keeping an eye on the time.” Peter let Stiles look at his phone screen, where a little clock was slowly ticking away.

“Two minutes until midnight.” Stiles noticed.

“Exactly. And if I don’t keep an eye on the time we would probably just miss midnight.” Peter told him.

Stiles nodded. “I definitely would have missed it.” He said, but grinned at Peter. “So, you count ‘til midnight while everybody else is kissing their girlfriends or boyfriends, huh? Well, everyone apart from me obviously.”

“Looks like it.” Peter just said with a shrug. “New Year’s kisses aren’t that important, Stiles.” He told him, when he noticed the slight disappointment in Stiles’ words.

“Yeah, maybe you are right.” Stiles nodded.

“And I really don’t think that everyone here has someone else to kiss.” Peter shrugged his shoulders again as he looked around.

“Everyone I asked, has someone.” Stiles said, before taking another sip from his cup. “Derek has Braeden. Scott has Allison. Lydia has Aiden. Isaac has …” He glanced at Peter for a moment and considered. It was probably better not to mention Cora, even though Stiles figured that the older Hale wouldn’t have a problem with it. “…someone as well.”

Peter raised his eyebrows a little. “You really asked all of them to be you New Year’s kiss? I’m sorry to say that, but you sound really desperate that way.”

Stiles sighed. “I know. But maybe I am.”

“How come?” Peter asked, but he didn’t sound like he was judging Stiles at all, so the teenager felt confident enough to tell him the real reason behind wanting to have a perfect kiss at midnight.

“I had a rather shitty year. I mean especially in terms of dating and relationships. I don’t know either.” Stiles sighed, rubbing a hand over his face before emptying his plastic cup. “I just want the new year to start with something nice. I want it to be better than the old year.” He explained.

“Stiles.” Peter sighed and shook his head. “The new year will be better if you want it to be. No matter if you start it with a kiss or not.” He said, giving Stiles a very quick smile and even reached out to rub his hand comfortingly over Stiles’ shoulder.

“Why are you so nice to me, Peter?” Stiles asked after a moment and there was definitely surprise in his voice. “Aren’t you supposed to be all bad and scary? The big bad alpha wolf?”

Peter let out a soft chuckle. “First of all, I’m not an alpha anymore. And also I am trying to become a better person again. I know I made some mistakes. But sure, I can be bad if you don’t want me to be nice to you.”

“No.” Stiles quickly shook his head. “No. I like that. You being nice I mean.”

Peter smiled before glancing back at his phone. “Thirty seconds!” He announced loud enough for everyone in the loft to hear, before he turned back to Stiles. “Want to see the firework?” He asked, already getting up and grabbing Stiles’ hand to pull him towards the large windows.

Stiles didn’t complain and let the older wolf pull him towards the window.

“You have an amazing view on the firework from here.” Peter said, still smiling as he glanced out of the window for a few seconds. There were already a few fireworks going off in the black night sky and Stiles suddenly was excited to see the after midnight firework over Beacon Hills.

“Fifteen seconds!” Peter announced and everyone seemed to get ready for the countdown. “Thirteen.” Peter said, not taking his eyes off of his phone.

“Ten!” Peter started and every joined in.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five. – Stiles didn’t get any further. While everyone in the background seemed to continue counting down until midnight, a pair of soft, warm lips pressed onto his own. And for a second he froze before leaning into Peter’s kiss, a little happier and more excited than he maybe should have been.

“Happy new year!”

Stiles heard the voices in the background, but he didn’t bother paying any attention to them. Instead he wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck as the older one slightly deepened the kiss.

It felt good and with the kiss all of Stiles’ worries seemed to just disappear. And if he would have been able to think straight, Stiles probably would have wondered why he hadn’t asked Peter for a New Year’s kiss in the first place.  But Stiles couldn’t think straight. His entire focus was on Peter and the kiss.

A few seconds after midnight they eventually pulled away again and Stiles dreamily licked his lips as he looked into Peter’s eyes, while Peter just smiled at him.

“Happy new year, Stiles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> And I hope that all of you are going to have a great 2018 and hopefully it's going to be a lot better than the last year for everyone.
> 
> For those who don't have someone to kiss tonight or those who are going to spend the evening/night alone, 2018 is still going to be a great year! Feel hugged!


End file.
